


Воин для повелителя

by Omletto



Series: Everlasting Devotion [1]
Category: Disciples III. Renaissance (Game)
Genre: M/M, evil romance, personal kink, strange relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Победа над очередным войском Империи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воин для повелителя

Бой был напряжённым. Сталь натяжно звенела, молнии человеческих магов утопали в огне демонологов. Кровь хлестала из разрубленных тел; ошмётки нутра, нанизанные на пики затвердевшей сожжённой земли смывали потоки лавы из глубоких разломов. Хаархус крушил, забыв обо всём, забыв себя самого. Зазоры доспехов заливало кровью, напряжённые мышцы тянуло, запах горелого мяса приятно щекотал ноздри. Скоро всё будет окончено, он добудет победу в этом жарком бою во славу Бетрезена.  
На поле боя живых не осталось, только сам Хаархус и его верный Изверг. Он был мокрым от пота, желчи и крови. Он захлёстывал волнами адреналина и наслаждения сражением. Он был возбуждён, как и сам Хаархус. Лучшие воины Бетрезена остановились друг напротив друга, рвано дыша, отражаясь в безумных глазах друг друга. Словно ждали сигнала. Команды свыше, что позволит им отступить, остыть, ослабнуть.  
Изверг преклонил колено, опираясь мощной рукой на грязный покорёженный меч:  
\- Мой Повелитель, войско Империи разбито.  
\- Хорошо, мой верный слуга, - Хаархус скользнул пальцем, закованным в латы, по испещрённой шрамами коже своего воина.  
Изверг, не отрывая взгляда, следил за медленно разгорающимся желанием в глазах командира. Коснулся рукой железной пластины на животе, будто спрашивал разрешения. Хаархус опустился перед ним на колени. Изверг отбросил меч в сторону и аккуратно, едва касаясь пальцами, снял маску с лица Хаархуса, провёл ногтём по обожжённой коже на щеке. Хаархус приподнялся, медленно снимая с себя доспехи, а затем, сбив Изверга с ног, расположился у него на коленях, забираясь одной рукой под платье. Член Изверга покрывали те же шрамы, что и всё тело, - посягнуть на верность Легионам мог лишь прочувствовавший Адское пламя.  
Хаархус провёл рукой пару раз по полувставшему члену, цепляя головку ногтём и наслаждаясь ощущением знакомой приятной шероховатости. Изверг низко зарычал, обхватил Хаархуса за ягодицы и притянул к себе. Скользнул длинным шершавым языком по шее, ногтями очертил позвоночник. Хаархус шумно втянул носом воздух и зашипел, опускаясь на твёрдую израненную плоть. Насадился до самых яиц, и Изверг, не выдержав, прохрипел:  
\- Мой Господин!  
\- Тише, мой верный воин, тише, - просипел Хаархус в ответ, начиная движение. Он вцепился в плечи Изверга и задвигался резко, впуская чужую плоть глубоко в себя. Контраст живого нутра и исполосованного рубцами члена заставлял лучшего воина Бетрезена дрожать и кричать в нетерпении, хватая в ладони лицо и рога своего лучшего солдата.  
\- Мой Господин, мой Повелитель! – рычал в неистовстве Изверг.  
\- Тише… не я твой повелитель… ты принадлежишь… Бетрезену! Мы все… принадлежим ему!  
\- Нет, Хозяин. Я Ваш, навечно: в бою, в Адском пламени, в гневе Бетрезена!  
\- Молчи!  
\- Нет, я Ваш… ваш… ваш…  
Изверг безумно и бессмысленно повторял эти слова, снова и снова, задыхаясь, моля, разрывая криком пространство; пока Хаархус не кончил с протяжным рыком, скользя стопами в мокрой кровавой грязи. Изверг излился на следующем толке, поддерживая Хаархуса под руки и надрывно воя.  
\- Мой, мой, только мой храбрый воин, - тяжело выдыхая слова, проговорил Хаархус, очертив пальцем один из клыков.  
Он встал, абсолютно нагой. Босыми ступнями прошёл по телам бывших Имперцев, обливая бёдра семенем и пачкая ноги по щиколотку в красный, втаптывая мёртвый сброд в мягкую землю. Остановившись, он обернулся к Извергу и тихо произнёс:  
\- Пока Бетрезен не узнает, иначе нам даже Скверну не разделить на двоих…


End file.
